Steven meets Moonstone
by Moonlit Words
Summary: Steven is just staring out a window one day when all of a sudden a giant ball of something crashes into the beach! What's inside? (Made when I couldn't write and without plot or direction)


It was almost midnight at Beach city on a new moon and Steven was just staring out a window counting stars while waiting for the crystal gems to return from a fairly dangerous mission.

He sighed in boredom while rolling onto his back when all of a sudden a giant ball of something crashed into the beach! After pulling on his slippers and running down the porch stairs and to the object which was at the far side of the beach he was rather tired so he laid a hand onto the thing to steady himself as he breathed. He noticed that its was very fairly large metal sphere and had grooves running through it in a circular shape. It was also very burnt from falling from the sky.

What he didn't notice though is that where he placed his hand to balance himself was a button that made a door pop out and by pop out I mean fly out! It landed twenty feet away! After staring at the fly away door in shock Steven finally looked inside the strange object.

He gasped at what he saw. A girl! She had shoulder length hair that is strangely a very light gray and a light gray dress the same color as her dress. It had purple sleeves and each sleeve and the bottom of the dress was lined with a transparent purple fabric. Her skin was white but turning darker and darker by the second.

"Hello?" Asked the little boy to the girl as her head suddenly snapped up and she backed away into the thing he was guessing is a spaceship of sorts.

"Its OK! I'm not going to hurt you!" Steven said as soon as he saw the strange girl back away. He offered a hand to help her out of her little ship. It only had enough space for five scrunched up Stevens!

After a few moments she finally but carefully took his hand and mumbled a quiet thank you to him as she climbed out.

"You're welcome! So what's your name? My name is Steven!" Steven asked being his usual kind and cheerful self.

All he could here was incoherent mumbling from the girl so he asked her to speak up. More incoherent mumbling but louder so he asked again.

"My name is Moonstone! I'm a gem OK!" She cried in frustration as though being a gem was a bad thing.

Being offaly confused with her frustration Steven cocked his head at her and said "I'm a gem too! See!" while proudly lifting the bottom of his signature red with a yellow star shirt up to let her see his rose quartz.

"How can you be so proud?! The people of this planet hate us! They tried to kill me!" She screamed at him while crying.

After being given a moment to calm down by Steven she continued "Why do you think I was trapped on the moon for fifty years? All I tried to do was help! And they tried to kill me!"

Steven stared at her in shock for a moment then spoke "Fifty years!? People have changed since then! A lot! The Crystal Gems and I are socially accepted now!"

"Wait the Crystal Gems? *gasp* I know them!" Moonstone said in delight.

"Take me to them now Steven!" She pleaded grabbing his hands.

**travel montage to the house**

"This is the Crystal Gem base!" Steven shouted while flourishing his hands after he opened the door to Moonstone.

"Well you were right about how people have changed a lot. The houses are seemingly more advanced now!" His guest said in surprise while she studied the inside of the house her eyes flickering everywhere. Then all of a sudden one of her feet grew three times its original size!

"Ahh! Not again!" Scream Moonstone as and after she fell and started poking at her weird foot.

"What happened?!" Screamed a worried Steven as he ran over to her.

Without saying a word she turned her head as to let him see her left ear, but she had no left her! It was her gem instead! It was a pearly white moonstone with a bit of a glow to it but it had a crack in it!

"*gasp* Your gem! Its cracked!" Shouted the still worried Steven lightly brushing his hand over the cracked moonstone.

"Its the only reason why I came to earth but it felt smaller before. Must have widened when I landed." She said gingerly brushing over the crack feeling its size.

"That explains your skin!" Steven stated.

"No, that just happens to moonstone gems when you can't see the moon or if the planet they're on has no moon. Should be a nice pearly white by day break! By the way where are the crystal gems?" She asked while looking around from her spot on the floor.

"They're on a mission right now! They went onto an island not to far from here to find peridot!" He explained while helping Moonstone onto her feet.

"Peridot? I've never heard of her before. I ran off into space when I was little because of the whole gem war thing and never went back so I honestly don't know anyone anymore except for the crystal gems." The gem sadly explained looking down at her feet.

"I wish I could help you but I lost my healing powers!" Steven exclaimed disappointed at himself.

"You shouldn't have done that while my gem is cracked!" Moonstone said giving Steven worried look.

"Done what!?" He shouted as a bright light came off of her gem.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash flash of light and a whole lot of sparkles because sparkles! After taking a moment to adjust his vision Steven looked around. Nothing was different except for a few sparkles here and there and he didn't feel different.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened Steven!?" Shout an angry Moonstone lunging at him and grabbing his shoulders.

"I could've died! _You_ could've died! Didn't you know that Gems have been known to explode if they wished upon a Moonstone who's gem is broken!" She shouted while shaking him. After putting Steven back onto the floor and taking a few moments to calm down she asked him.

"Well, did you?" She said sitting down on the floor. After Steven vigorously shook his head no Moonstone gave a sigh.

"We Moonstones have a good number of powers. Some I don't even know of due to that stupid war!" Giving the floor a good hit that made it splinter a little. "I know a good number of them including our most mystifying one! Wish granting! We can grant anyone's wish as long as we understand them or if we deem the wish something they need. Sadly we can not grant our own wishes or the wishes of other Moonstones. Another set back is that each person, being, monster, gem whatever it is can only have one wish each century. We also have one rule for that power. Never _ever _use it with a cracked gem!

"My gem is cracked right now so I can't control whether or not I grant the wish. It just happens! And anyways like I said before it can kill the wisher! It could kill the gem! In rare cases like today we lived! In even rarer cases the wish worked!" She said giving a little smile.

That when the living room lit up with light coming from the warp pad in the back of the room.

"*gasp* The gems are back!" Shout the excited Steven while running towards the warp pad.

_**i am most likely never going to continue this**_


End file.
